Numerous members, devices or elements are known for supporting and containing optical disks and/or their containers. For example, so-called towers are known comprising a plurality of superposed shelves connected to lateral supports and having dimensions substantially equal to those of the CD containers, each shelf being able to support a corresponding container.
Such support elements are of considerable size, are often difficult to position in a room, are often of unstable equilibrium and are frequently unsuitable for positioning on a worktop, on a desk or on any CD player support.